148366-small-bit-of-fun-was-fixed
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Don't use game breaking anymore, please, it's definitely not. Also, I doubt a single player quit because they can't complete a challenge or a settler mission, maybe carbine should check to see if they lost only their settlers! More likely people quit when they feel they can't complete content or there's not enough new content out currently. Either way, I don't care anymore it's a f2p game. Edited December 21, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- I suppose "the straw the broke the camel's back" is more appropriate. One of my goals in the game is to get 100% World Completion, but due to some issues (looking at you Auroria!), it's pretty much impossible for me on the one character I wanted to try it with. I could try other characters, but I'm afraid I won't be able for similar reasons. I'm also not too happy about the Snowtron achievement being bugged. They are not bothering to try and fix it this year at all. Then there's the whole PC Gamer fiasco that's also making me really depressed. One of the main reasons I stay is because I love the guild I am in, but if it wasn't for that, I would consider quitting because of all these little problems multiplying. I was looking forward to playing with the PvP weapon bug and it makes me sad to hear that they fixed this. | |} ---- ---- I will openly admit that the silhouette aspect was not something I had considered, though largely I hadn't considered it because none of the rest of the costume pieces are locked. I could still make my slinger look like an engineer for all intents and purposes (except the weapon now, though that is clearly the point here). By why not instead have something where, if a costume is using one of these weapon pieces, it defaults to the actual uncostumed model while in PVP? That way the costume check would only be happening upon load-in to a PVP area instead of every load-in ever, which I almost wonder is what is causing some people to have the odd delayed loading glitch (myself included there). Personally, I kind of thought they had given up on the silhouette after instituting same-faction matches. Being able to visibly identify an Exile character doesn't help me when I'm in an Dominion vs. Dominion match. I will never claim to be the best PVPer ever, but the battles tend to be chaotic enough that I try my best to either kill anything with a red lifebar/is red outlined or heal anything with a green lifebar/isn't red outlined. Focusing on healers when possible of course, but those I pick out and recognize by their spells/telegraphs and abilities, not by their costume/weapons. And likewise, while I never did enter PVP with the 'wrong' weapons costumed, I am sure I would be identified and focus-fired down just as easily with them on if I was healing as I am without them. I am not sure why the reflex is to limit PVE use because of PVP issues. A similar issue is why the ability to change costumes was also changed to have the forced delay instituted. Apparently some people were rapid-fire changing their costumes in PVP matches, and lagging out other players. Sooooo now we have to wait if we click the wrong costume to change to. And for a while there, the forced delay was causing other issues/errors that left some people not using their wardrobe at all. Wouldn't it be easier to limit costume changes (or outright bar costume changes) in PVP? We already have toys/items that change or are restricted in PVP, I would have thought limiting these things in a similar manner would have been easier than trying to limit their use throughout the entire game. Or am I missing something that makes that the more optimized option? If nothing else, one would think Carbine would see this as an opportunity to create another small unlock available in the ncoin store xD | |} ---- ---- In my opinion the bug just brought more to light how much people really want the race/class combinations thing revisited. | |} ---- ---- I do agree with Typrop here, but further: These reasons work within the business. It's obvious why the technicians and engineers at Carbine would want to fix any bug, especially one with an easy 30 second fix. But it doesn't hold up for players. I have /never/ used weapons to quick-ID opposite players in PVP situations. Not. Once. I use the telegraphs and ranging of the player to ID WHAT they are. Not the appearance or race. Especially with same-faction battlegrounds? No, the 'silhouette' argument is /completely/ blown out of the water, and is NOT a valid argument. Period. Just don't waste the time giving it. It's nonsense. I'd respect a more honest answer of 'it was the fastest bug we could fix, and it was on our checklist, so we got it done. Sorry if it spoiled fun, guys.' Trying to blame it on 'this is how players quickly recognize/tactically estimate their foes' in game? Nooooo. Just. No. Doesn't fly. Makes it look worse/deceptive even. (No, I don't believe anyone at Carbine intended deception here, it just LOOKS REALLY BAD) | |} ---- Lets be realistic though, what game designer in their right mind would allow cross class weapon appearances? Sure it's lulzy to be running around with a sword on an engie, but the animations don't match, and it can be confusing to others, especially new players. As for "never having used a weapon to ID a class", sure probably not on a conscious level, but when you see a familiar shape + telegraph output it clicks that much faster. | |} ---- What new players? Serious question. | |} ---- ----